Cherudim Gundam
How Cherudim Gundam joined the Tourney As Dynames' successor, Cherudim is another sniper mobile suit. Cherudim is equipped with a dedicated precision targeting camera located in its forehead (above the V-Fin) similar to Dynames. In normal situations, it is protected by a crystalline cover. Cherudim executes sniper mode by exposing its forehead scope and lowering a gun module within the cockpit for pilot control. The cockpit also contains a docking interface for Lockon's orange Haro for system delegation(s). The antenna on the head (Clavicle Antenna) possess the same features as it did in the 3rd Generation Gundams, which is to control GN Particles. For this unit, the sensor is mounted in between the antennas as the GN Particles can shield the sensors from external interference like radar and electromagnetic waves. In situations where there are lots of interferences from other MS, it allows Cherudim to carry out precision sniping with a stabilized GN Particle field that shields the sensors. The armor pieces that are mounted on the left and right of the chest protects the intakes. At the same time, exhaust GN Particles creates a stable particle environment for the sensors. The soles of Cherudim's feet are also different from most MS, which are usually designed for walking and other feats. By contrast, Cherudim's feet are mostly optimized for stability during sniping. By manipulating GN Particles, they are also able to perform extremely stable flight. The parts on the soles and ankles can grip the ground for increases stability. While the 3rd Generation Gundams have their GN Drives mounted in the torso, the miniaturization of GN Drive chassis technology now allows them to be mounted in more specific locations for specialization purposes. In the case of Cherudim, its GN Drive is mounted at the back of the waist. This location was chosen so that the GN Drive's topological defect is least affected by minute interference of the surroundings. In addition to less interference, this setup allows the GN Drive to charge the GN Shield Bits that covers it. When active in battle, the bits can do emergency quick recharges by being close to the drive itself. Cherudim's primary armament is its GN Sniper Rifle II, which is stored on the right MS shoulder. The weapon can switch from being a long range beam rifle or a short-to-medium ranged three-barrel Vulcan Mode. The dual functions of the weapons were meant to increase combat efficiency and survivability of Cherudim as the predecessor unit had combat deficiencies with single purposed weapons. Cherudim also has a pair of GN Beam Pistols II. The beam pistols are generally used for short range combat, and the block below the barrel is meant strictly for defensive purpose during melee battle such as parrying beam sabers, despite its look. When in dangerous situations, Cherudim has 9 GN Shield Bits all with a GN Beam Gun mounted in them which can be deployed to help defend Cherudim and fend off enemy opponents with defensive shielding and firing. To destroy immediate targets, Cherudim can launch 8 GN Missiles as countermeasures. In desperate situations, Cherudim can execute Trans-Am to increase the Gundam’s speed, power, and strength to its overall systems for greater combat efficiency. Overall, the Cherudim features enhancements to offset the combat deficiencies of the Gundam Dynames while retaining its primary role as Celestial Being's long range Gundam. At the end of the war with the Innovators, Lockon Stratos stayed with Celestial Being. Soonafter, Lockon gets word from Veda that a large Hollow invasion is underway. Hoping to lower morale, Lockon is ordered to hunt down Zommari Lureaux. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Cherudim Gundam crouches aiming its GN Sniper Rifle II. After the announcer calls its name Cherudim Gundam shoots a long-range shot from the GN Sniper Rifle II, then has its GN Shield Bits spray lasers as the camera zooms while Lockon Stratos says "Lockon Stratos, targeted and firing!" Special Moves Triple Sniper (Neutral) Fires from GN Sniper Rifle three times to the front. Shield Blaster (Side) Arranges all shield bits to fire twice in front of it. Air Rifle (Up) Hops into the air and fires a downwards shot. Charged Range (Down) Fires a straight shot from rifle. Its firepower and width of the beam can be improved by tapping B multiple times. Shield Rain (Hyper Smash) Lockon announces "Trans Am!" then Cherudim discharges all Shield Bits to shoot at enemies within a wide radius surrounding Cherudim. Finishes sequence with a single shot from rifle. Long-Range Shoot (Final Smash) Lockon announces "Time to get serious!" then the Mobile Suit shoots a powerful shot from rifle straight in front of Suit. Shield Bits hit randomly to the left and right of Cherudim. Victory Animations #Cherudim shoots missiles then detonates them by shooting them with its rifle, then Lockon says "Even if the world turns against me I won't give up this way of life!" #Cherudim Gundam sends its Shield Bits around it then fire lasers, then aims one of its GN Pistols as Lockon says "Regrets are a waste of time! We fight for the future -- not the past!" #Cherudim Gundam pistol whips is GN Pistol IIs four times, then shoots its rifle, then sets its Shield Bits above it while Lockon says "As Lockon Stratos, I've taken it upon myself to confront this world head on!" On-Screen Appearance Cherudim Gundam flies in and readies its GN Pistol IIs as Lockon says "Cherudim, Lockon Stratos, launching!" Trivia *Cherudim Gundam's rival is the Septima Espada, Zommari Rureaux. *Lockon Stratos shares his English voice actor with Bandy Andy of the Hand-It-Overs and Mashymre Cello (in the Hamma Hamma). *Lockon Stratos shares his Japanese voice actor with Light Plane, Kung Jin, Asato Tsuzuki, Wildcat, Gus, Stalblind, Aladdin, Bob Makihara, Akira Yuki and Gyro Zeppeli. *Lockon Stratos shares his French voice actor with Dark Nebula, Spooky, Ghiaccio, Mashymre Cello , Mr. Fred Rogers, Scorpio Milo, Ed Killifer, Fire Blaster, Metagross, Maynard the Magician, Sniper Kaname Hagiri. Burn Griffiths and Gyro Zeppeli. *Lockon Stratos shares his German voice actor with Mister Khamen, Erwin, Krag and Michael Korvac. *Lockon Stratos shares his Arabic voice actor with Shishiwakamaru, Victor von Gerdenheim, Mr. Heart, Sports Maxx, Donovan Baine, Dogadon, Bellamy, Huntail, Rocktite, Yves St. La Roache, Paulie, Gaoh, Urien, Javik, Naomasa Ii, Kira Yamato (in all his Mobile Suits) and Trowa Barton (in all his Mobile Suits). *Lockon Stratos shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with the Komodo Bros, Ursaring, Ajis Aziba (in the Megahammer), Kosaku Kawajiri, Soren, Yoshikage Kira, Erron Black and Leon Scott Kennedy. *The Lockon Stratos using the Cherudim Gundam is Lyle Dylandy. Category:Mobile Suit Gundam characters Category:Playable characters Category:Mecha characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters